The Presidents Daughter
by SourxApples
Summary: It was simple. Go in MS1. Save the presidents daughter. Get his name cleared. But this 5'2 pink haired, crazy bitch was proving to be more then enough trouble for her own good.


A/N- Hi guys. This is inspired by the movie lockout!

The Will of Sarcasm

"What happened in that hotel room?"

Sasuke looked up at the dark haired man and inwardly rolled his eyes. This was his fourth time asking him the same question, and it was kind of getting boring re telling the same old story. Sighing he reached forward on the table and grabbed a cigarette from the 12 pack. He had been confined in a damn cell for almost five days with no food or water. And worse….He flinched. No cigarettes. Pushing the nicotine between his lips he lit it. Eyes almost rolling back in bliss at the feeling of smoke filling his lungs.

He looked back up at the captain of the secret services, Orichimaru, and smirked.

"Well…it was Friday night as usual so while I was tea baging your wife-"

Blood. He could taste the coppery taste in his mouth and his cheek throbbed from the blow. But he didn't dare let go of his precious cigarette. Instead he inhaled the smoke. He had been ready for that punch. But he didn't expect for it to tickle so much. Whatever army brat they had in there hit like a bitch.

He heard Orihimarus maniac laughter, "You're a real comedian aren't you Sasuke?"

Sasuke exhaled, before spitting out the butt of the cigarette along with some blood. Orichimaru was making it too easy for him to verbaly assault him. He couldn't resist.

"I guess why they call it the punch line then."

Wham!

Okay…He had been ready for that one too. He could feel his nose bleeding, and he sighed. This damn pansy hadn't even broken a bone yet. '_such a pussy.'_

"You don't like me do youuuu?"

He hated when that stupid slithering snake spoke like that. Sometime he wondered if he was kidnapped by actual snakes when he was child and raised by them. You know? Like the same way Tarzan was by gorillas. Hmmm.

Looking across into his glimmering golden eyes he confirmed that that was a large possibility.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't like anybody."

Hmm...No punch?

"With that attitude I can see why nobody likes you."

This time Sasuke did roll his eyes. Not even biting his tongue could stop this one.

"Oh come on….People love me." He smirked, "Just ask your wife." Sasuke chuckled as he got a brief glimpse of Orichimarus eyes narrowing.

His head snapped to the side this time with the force of his punch this time. The pussy was finally growing some balls. Dark orbs looked down as the blood from his nose dripped onto the floor. He slouched to the side, bitting the insides of his cheek and soaking up the blood.

"What was the question again?"

Punch

He had not been prepared for that one.

"Fuck."

He turned towards the guy who had been punching him in his face for the first time. And he was caught between the urge to laugh in his face or tear him apart. He was wearing a heavily prescription pair of glasses, and had silver hair tied into a pony tail. He was smirking as if he accomplished something by making him bleed. "Tch." He could kill this kid with a pencil if he wanted to. He didn't need some nerd from the geek force kicking his ass. He idly wondered what Naruto would be thinking if he saw this.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the snake.

"I said," He flicked open a lighter. And Sasuke froze as he caught sight of his brother favorite lighter. He pulled at his bindings in anger and Orichimaru smirked. "What went on in that room?"

()()()

"_Gahk!"_

_Sasuke let out a growl as he wrestled with the heavily muscled wildebeest from Sand. His arms locked around Sasukes throat and he was holding him up off the floor. Moving his hands in between the assassin's arms he dug his hands into his eyes forcing him to break his choke hold. _

_Before he could recover he rammed his knee into his gut, only for him to block it and slam his head into the dresser. He could feel his ears ringing, and the stars beginning to cloud his vision. His arm was then twisted painfully behind his back, and Sasuke bite back a growl of pain. _

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

_He looked down out of instinct, catching a glimpse of the caller ID and foolish picture laid out on the floor. One hand swung around him and shit eating grin plastered on his face. _

_Naruto. _

'_Perfect timing Dobe.'_

_Realing his already throbbing head back he smirked when it came in contact with his attackers forehead. _

"_Fuck!" _

_Sasuke didn't hesitate before grabbing him by his jacket and practically throwing him into the mirror across the room. He didn't stop as he continued to bash his head into the broken glass. _

_The red headed male stopped struggling and Sasuke let him drop slowly to the ground before disarming him. He shook his head before backing out of the room and moving towards the bedside table. He grabbed his buzzing phone, answering the call before checking the rest of the bodies scattering the room._

"_Sasuke! Why weren't you answering your phone?!"_

_Patting down the blond tranny he snatched the loaded gun away before answering his partner._

"_Whats going on Dobe?"_

"_Listen to me. You need to go? It's a double cross. You need to get out now Teme!""_

_Sasukes eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the crumbled body in the corner of the room._

"_Yeah….Okay." _

_He hung up._

()()()

"Who was the mystery man on the phone?"

"Oh, him? His name was fuckyou."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. He was Haitian."

"Hm."

Again his head snapped to right where the Nerds knuckles met with his cheek bone.

He grunted.

The blood was too much for him to keep in his mouth now. He looked over to another guard at the room and calculated.

Yeah. He should be able to make it.

Sasuke smirked at the angered guard before looking back over to Orichimaru.

That's when he felt the gun back hit his neck and he coughed.

Blood flew out his mouth and all over his slacks.

"You must really like pain."

The guard who he had just spat his blood on moved back to the door.

Cracking his neck he looked back up at the snake king.

Golden eyes narrowed,

" I don't like hurting you Sasuke,"

Nodding his head over to the Captain of the Geek Squad he asked, "Is that why you're getting him to do it?"

"I cant have Kabuto punch you all night."

"Hold…hold on. Im being beaten up by nerd called Kabuto?"

Sasuke shook his head. How the mighty have fallen.

"What happened to the case?"

Sasuke chuckled and growled again as Kabuto gave him another right hook across the temple.

()()()

"_Ah shit."_

_Crouching down he grabbed a hold of his brothers hand. _

_Blood fell into the crook of his neck,and it was surrounding him. Soaking into the carpet. Itachis hand shook slightly. And the side of his mouth curved up softly from the usually thin line. "Itachi." His hand shook softly as he pulled the dog tag from his neck. _

"_No. Y-youll be fine." Sasuke swallowed. "Youll be fine."_

_Itachi shook his head as his fingers curled into hand. _

"_Ta...take the….case," He swallowed before breathing out a shallow breath. "A…and go Sa-sasuke."_

_Sasuke swallowed down the heavy rock that seemed to clog his throat. Itachis eyes narrowed as he shoved the tag in hand. "Go Sasuke!"_

_Leaving his brother wasn't in his option list at all. But he knew Itachi. The mission ment more to him then anything. And it seemed like this case was more important to him then his life. But still. _

_Flipping his phone open he dialed the number he was most familiar with as he snatched the case off the ground. _

"_S-sasuke is everything o-okay?"_

"_Get Temari and Shikamaru and come to the Konoha Shady Hotel, room 6C. Itachis been shot."_

"_Hai."_

_Snapping the lock he pulled it off the floor, shoving his brothers dog tag in his jacket pocket. _

"_Be quick. And be aware of your surro-"_

_Lights flooded the room. Sasuke dropped the phone and case before racing across the room. Pulling up the mattress against the window in one big haul he moved across the room quickly. Crouching between the sofa table._

_Smoke. _

_Sasuke smirked as two soldiers walked in immediately shooting up the mattress. He grabbed the pistol from his waist. Shooting them both in the back of the head. With the case in his hand he lunged towards the door. Just in time for the helicopters shots to start firing into the room. _

"_Shit!" _

_He had to get out of here._

_Moving he shoved people out of the way as he climbed the staircase. He had to get to the roof and call Tenten to see if she could arrange his escape somehow._

_Half way up the fire escape Sasuke sighed. _

_He left his phone in the room._

_With orders for Hinata, Temari, and Shikamaru to get here. Shikamaru was going to kill him. _

_If Naruto didn't first. _

_Shit. _

_Flinging the case up on top of the roof top he groaned as he hauled himself up. _

_He laied there for a few seconds letting his adrenaline rush catch up. His phone and possibly dead brother were in a hotel room. He was on a roof. And some weird secret police was after him. Also-_

_ .Fuck._

_Snatching the case Sasuke instantly leaped up only to come face to face with the propeliers of the chopper. Turning the other way he sprinted to the other side of the roof. Holding the case behind his neck and back. Wothout thinking he lunged towards the window on the other side. He could do this. Just tumble inside. Say wassup to the family, grab a bite to eat and haul off the case the extraction point where Naruto was patiently waiting his arrival. _

_Only he didn't._

_His face smack into the glass window only cracking it a bit before sliding down and hitting another roof face first._

_He watched as the chopped flew over him before grabbing the case and making another jump towards close roof. This time being extra careful-_

"_Fuck."_

_He let go of the case and went flying down towards the ground. The stupid roof wasn't sturdy enough his weight and now he was spiraling towards the ground. Maybe he would get away with a few broken bones. Come on! Half of his face was already plastered against a window. _

_Crack_

_He didn't know what just broke but…ah yes. _

_The case fell on his face. Wonderful. _

_Only the face a mother could love?_

_He heard the helicopter coming back for another circle and that motivated him to get up. Snatch the case and start sprinting thought the busy streets of Manhattan. Dunking and dodging a helicopter and getting the case to the train station. Easy._

_Crossing the street on a green light. Not Easy._

_The cars didn't stop or try to avoid him. The first car that flew by nearly took off his entire toe. The second one- or maybe third, he lost count- brushed against his rear. Dangerously. So here Sasuke Uchiha was. Standing in the center of 42__nd__ street Times Square. Battling traffic. _

_He decided to haul ass when the sound of a helicopter became a little too loud for comfort. So when a black motorcycle pulled up in front of him he decided that he had enough. His elbow connected with the driver neck, and waited for the skinny dark haired woman to scurry off at the sight of his (partial) face. _

_He could hear the police sirens from across the street and idly wondered why this reminded him of GTA_

'_Hn. One star isn't so bad.'_

_Pulling off he flinched as bright lights surrounded his vision._

"_SASUKE UCHIHA! WE HAVE GOT YOU SURROUNDED!"_

'_Five Stars.'_

_Revving up the engine he took off. Pausing to make a sharp right to the highway. This was suppose to be a simple mission._

_Ring Ring_

_It wasn't a simple mission anymore. He was starting to feel like Kakashi had set him up with a S rank mission disguised as a B rank._

_He was getting paid extra for this-_

_Ring Ring_

_Dammit what was that stupid noise?_

_Sasuke looked down and raised an eyebrow before clicking answer and returning his attention to the road._

"_Dobe"_

"_TEME! WHY ARE- what was that Hinata-chan. Oh okay."_

_Hinata? Leave to the Dobes nerdy girlfriend to come up with a way for him to contact her through a motorcycle. _

"_Sasuke. Take the next exit and turn right in a quarter mile. Theres an alley way there that should lead you directly to the train station."_

"_Hn."_

"_TEME?! Where are you? This was supposed to be a done deal three hours ago!-"_

_Sasuke found the alley way easily enough. And after ditching his ride he was hoping through machines and to the station. Scanning the signs and dodging bullets. He moved quickly finding the blonde boarding the train. He let out a groan as bullet hit his leg. And as a last resort he threw the case into the train. He watched Naruto grab the case before moving out the train to pull him in. But the doors closed. _

_The last thing Naruto saw was Sasukes grin._

()()()

"And that's when you showed up." Sasuke finished.

Orichimaru had stripped out of his jacket. And was now sitting forward at the edge of his seat. Leaning back the snake like man folded his arms infront of him.

"Itachi was under surveillance. And he was working as a double spy. He was selling secrets about space programs.

"That's quite interesting, because Itachi had sworn to protect them." Sasuke said watching Orichimaru carefully.

"Did he tell you this before or after you killed him?"

"Why would I kill my own brother?!"

"Orichimaru chuckled before grabing a remote, "I saw it with my own eyes. Would you like me to refreshen your memory?"

The small TV turned on and Sasukes eyes widened. There he was holding a gun towads Itachis chest. He flinched as he fired and Itachi dropped. How could that be possible?

"That's not what happened!"

"Your sarcasm isn't so funny now is it?"

"You setting me up? Is that what this is?"

"There was a meeting for that case to be delievered in that hotel. And…somehow you betrayed your own fleash blood. For a case you know nothing of."

"This might come as a bit of a surprise to you. But Itachi didn't trust you guys anymore. So he asked me to back him up. He wanted someone from outside the Akatsuki to back him up."

"Who did you give the case to Sasuke?"

"Go fuck yourself with a rust pipe-"

Punch. He swore to make Kabuto die a painfull death once he was out of this chair.

"Easy now, Easy now."

Sasuke smirked.

"About damn time you showed up…..

….Kakashi."

A/N-Yup confused? Great your suppose to be. Next chapter we will get with Sakura. And why Sasukes tied to a chair getting his brains beat out by Kabuto. Yuck.

Review?

-Apples3


End file.
